Anything
by ana morgan
Summary: Draco sabe que la ama pero ella no le quiere creer, el ara cualquier cosa para convenserla incluso si significa ser amigo de harry


**solo fue algo que se me ocurrio.. jejejeje este es mi primer fic oficial asi que me gustaria que dejaran sus reviws porfas :P y me digas si les agrado o no **

* * *

**DPOV**

Draco se encontraba en su habitación solo, y una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza y era … ¿Cómo diablos el príncipe de slytherin había terminado solo en su habitación en el día de San Valentín?. La respuesta era sencilla, se había peleado con su novia, su muy amada y adorada novia… Hermione Granger.

Lo recordaba perfectamente como es que empezó esa pelea … siempre había tenido problemas con las mujeres de Hogwarts, claro siendo el, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se le resistiera? Hasta que cierta castaña llamo su atención, y cuando comenzaron a salir el era sumamente feliz, pues sin proponérselo la castaña se había metido dentro de su piel hasta llegar a su corazón de piedra y robárselo para que solo le perteneciera a ella, y por el no había problema por que se lo entrego gustoso y se juro a si mismo que haría lo imposible por obtener el de ella, y así lo había conseguido, en el momento que de los labios de la castaña salió la palabra te amo, el fue el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Pero todavía había un pequeño inconveniente en su relación y era que aunque de ya habían hecho su relación publica en Hogwarts, y su familia ya estaba enterada de todo y aceptaban su relación con la castaña, y los amigos de esta también, seguía habiendo chicas del colegio que se negaban a aceptarlo, una de ellas era Pansy Parkinson, ella como muchas otras seguían con la teoría de que su castañita le había dado un filtro de amor muy poderoso o que simplemente utilizaba la maldición imperus, y trataban de seducirlo a diario, y por Hermione no había problema ya que ella sabia que el solo la iba a amar a ella y a nadie mas que a ella, pero las cosas habian empeorado con respecto a Pansy, ¡esa mujer no se daba por vencida!pues presisamente hoy habia puesto en marcha su plan para "reconquistarlo"

_**flash back...**_

_iba caminando por un pasillo del tercer piso para encontrarse con hermione, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para encontrarse con ella cuando unas manos lo jalaron hacia un aula y cerraron la puerta en el proceso._

_-Pansy... ¿que quieres?- estaba arto de los intentos de Pansy por "recuperarlo"._

_-Draco... hoy es día de san valentín... y no me has dado mi beso y no me has invitado al baile... ni me has dado algun regalo... como tu novia...-_

_-¡MI NOVIA! ¡PARKINSON! ¿¡EN QUE MUNDO VIVES PARA CREER ESO!-_

_-Draco... como me dices esto... yo se que solo estas con la sangre sucia para ponerme celosa... pero descuida mi amor, ya no la tendras que aguantar mas... ¡te perdono y ya podemos volver a ser una pareja!-_

_-Parkinson no se en que momento te creiste todas las pendejadas que acabas de decir pero que te quede bien claro ¡YO JAMÁS ESTARÍA CONTIGO, NI AUNQUE FUERAS LA ULTIMA BRUJA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO! de hecho Parkinson preferiria estar con un muggle hombre que contigo si ese fuera el caso-_

_-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ! ¡me las vas a pagar Draco Malfoy! ya veras ... de hecho estas apunto de hacerlo-_

_-¿qu...-_

_-¡IMPERIUS!-_

_**HPOV**_

_En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrio dejando asi a una estupefacta Hermione justo donde estaba, no sabia por que Draco habia cambiado el lugar de su encuentro pero lo que vio le dejo todo y Pansy Parkinson besandose apasionadamente, o unico que pudo hacer la castaña fue quedarse estatica en su lugar mientras Draco se separaba de Pansy para ver quien habia entrado._

_**DPOV**_

_Al momento en que Draco sintió su cuerpo cambier de posición y girarse hacia la puerta sintió que su corazón se detenia, Hermione, su leoncita estaba en la puerta del aula viendolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y todo por su culpa, pero el no podia hacer nada, no mientras estuviera baja la maldicion imperius._

_-AAAA Granger, que bueno que llegas... veras queria decirte esto desde hace ya un tiempo pero... bueno la verdad es que tenia que asegurarme de que todo saliera a la perfeccion... bueno ya fuera de trivialidades lo que te queria decir es que...-por mas que peleara no podia hacer que su cuerpo se callara tenia que conseguirlo... logro moverse un poco pero eso lo habia dejado exausto, logro moverse un poco para asi ver a Parkinson, tenia esa mirada loca en su cara pero habia algo extraño en su exprecion... esa no era la escencia de Pansy cuando hacia algo malo, no... fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el cabello negro dy lacio de Pansy comenzaba a ponerse ondulado... por eso lucho con todo para ser capaz de darle un pista a Hermione de quien era en realidad_

_**HPOV**_

_no sabia a que se referia Draco pero no tardo en notar que algo faltaba, todo era demasiado extraño ..._

_-como iba diciendo ... me queria serciorar de que todo saliera a la perfección con todos enterados de nuestra relacion se hizo mucho mas facil para mi que el plan que habia trazado saliera mejor- no entendia nada Hermione se habia dado cuenta de que Draco trataba de dicirle algo pero...-en fin queria que supieras que solo te e utilizado, me gusta la idea de los sangra sucia sufriendo pero verte a ti sufrir es mucho mejor que nada, ¿Recuerdas esa ves que mi tía Bella te torturo en Malfoy Manor?, fue uno de los momentos en los que mas orgulloso me senti de tenerla como tía- Draco paro un momento y Hermione ya lo habia entendido todo, pues hace ya mucho tiempo el le habia dicho lo mucho que lamentaba no haber detenido a su tía ese día, era un imperius el que lo hacia actuer de ese modo, pero ¿por que mencionar a su tía sy Parkinson es la del hechi... fue en ese momento en el que se percato del cabello de Pansy, se estaba haciendo mas ondulado, Pansy jamás logro que su cabello se ondulara nisiquiera con un hechizo, eso solo significaba que ella no era Pansy sino Bellatrix._

_-¿A que te refieres Draco?-_

_Justo en el momento en el que el rubio iba a contestar la castaña lanzó un expeliarmus hacia Bellatrix haciendo que esta se golperar con la pared y callera inconciente, justo en el momento en que se escucho un fuerte ruido provieniendo de fuera..._

* * *

**GRACIASSSSSS por leer dejen sus reviws porfassssssssssss pienso hacer mas capitulos :) asi que seria genial que me dieran su opinion :D**

**besos ANA**


End file.
